Bloodstars Legase
by DARTHKYLO666
Summary: The storys of 2 cats mother and dater who have profosiys about them. Bloodstar and also badass her dater . this is a populer story btw so u have 2 read it bc it is so amaztic. Amaztic is a word I made up btw its like amazing and fantasik put 2gether 2 fourm ,...amastic.!
1. Warrioors of blood

So i made a soty B4 but it got taken down bc it made all teh other shtories look bad on this site but i put a new one um and it is called Bloodstars legase. If u do t know who bloodstar is she is a thufderclan cat who was a hero named bloodholly after her mom HollyLeaf and also bramblestars mate but he died and she becameleadet BloodaStar. Hawkfrost was her maye but he was evil and pushed her off a cliff and she lost some lifes and then a roge named dragon saved her. And she has a magic son named gigerpaw who is nlt as cool as her but is still pretty basass. Also Sbe was in love w Jayfeather but her abused her ad shd was not his mate anymlre. It was my chose to go to the mountans w hakfrost and takl tl the tribe but the stoned teller will not listen.

This is like the sequel to that stody.

I walked back to the cave where hakvfrorst betrayed me. Mg haett throbes jn pIn but dragon was there and comferted me and we made our. The cave was the tribes_-but the tribe was not there!

'Omh hawkftrsy took the tribe8 and killed the stoned teller!

"Lets go save the clans said dragon bravly

We went to the forest but dragon said that the clans would npt accept him bc hdwas a roge." You are hot, so they will must. I affermed him.

I went to the camp with dragon and hakwfrosr was thdre.

" die € i said and we had a dule that is in the nest chapter

Pls revew this and tell me how awesome it is but flamers stay awat or else


	2. Dragon and also teh epik dule!

Now I will go and narrate my epik dule w/hakfrost. So I battles with him of the ege of the gorge and we fell….and I land ontop of him and cracked like 50 ribs. He said'u win ill leave' and he left. So I was leader of tunderclan and we attacked windclan as a assesense 4 the apprentics. Darkmoon was proud so she got 2 pick the names 4 her kits;Nightslash and Moonshine."they are beautiful an depik "I aperved."My kits are Blackfur, Stripepelt, and Tigermajik. ""OMG those are hot names and so are u"said a was Dragon"O and this is Dragonfire and he urned a place in the clan by doing epik things.""WTF he is not a warrior"said berrynose. I jumped on him an morally wounded him and also exiled him 4ever."now we can get pregament and have kits" I pornclamed happily."omg u r so right!"he I saw jayfeather walking by with his stick. I ran up 2 him and said fearfully"jay feather that stick is not a cat I can never have kits and it does not matter how many times u make out with it and besides u cant have kits anywhay".He pawsed. Had he finlly seen there pointlessness of it all. But his hart burned with anger and his eyes glaowed red like blood."I hate u u lier and u r liying and I had kits with u so I can have kits so there!"Every cat gased."that is a fuking lie u were bramblestar's kits and not urs u only wish bc u cant have kits and if any 1 beleves u they will be exiled and killed and tortured. "ok said the clan and then Draconfire composed a epik poam about the victory:

_**O Bloodstar is better she is the best**_

_**The coolest and fastest and hot**_

_**Dragonfire is her mate now**_

_**They will have kits and be happy**_

_**And she crushed hakfrost.**_

"OMG THAT WAS AWESOME AND EPIK AND ROMANTIC" I yelled happily with teers swimming in my moon-silver eyes. I knew that Draginfire was my epik 4ever mate!


	3. Killing bc starclan said too do it

Then I went and made out with dragonfire and we meditated in siolance 4 a wile. Tehn my vans started 2 glow blue and I knew it was time to set fourth my power and assassonate the othyer leaders. First I put some blood on a pece of bunny(bc that is wat windclan eat)it was my blood and could be I left it in windclan and onstar ate it and died slowly in ataganizingly painfull pain. Then I went to the camp and took over it but this was not wrong bc starclan told me to do it.I was leader and I made dragonfire deputy of was already deputy of tunderclan. Tehn I went 2 mistystar an beat her and she gave me her teratory and I killed her bc she might btray me I had an epic battle with rowanstar and slit his thrit and also his vans. I made Tigermajik deputy of shadowclan and Tigerhart deputy of shadowclan (bc he was hot and nice and also looked like tigerstar) Tigermajik looked at him and they became mates instantly(but this was not gay bc Tigermajik is acutly a girl I just got confussed about it)and I was going 2 have Dragonfire kits!And I had them there were 3.2 boys and 1 girl. teh toms were named Dracokit and Lokikit and the she-kit was named Pinkkit. Dracokit was pale bland with grey eyes and Lokikit was black with gold stripes. And Pinkkit was black with pink stripes and pink paws. Dragofire wrote a poam while we made out with happiness.

**Bloodstar is magic and awesome and that**

**She had threee kits and they r also mine**

**1 could be magic**

**Like tigerpaw and heer**

**Now we exist in pece with me and the leader of all the clands**

I wondered if 1 would inhairit the magic but the danger was over now but still there is still more 2 come in this epic tale of epikness!


	4. OMG MY HANDS R FREZZONG OFF!

Now is 6 moon later. My kits r going 2 be made appprentics. Also darkmoons kits Gothkit and Chainkit.I mentored Dracopaw, Darkmoon had Lokipaw( LOL xxmoonlitexx)Pinkpaw got Jayfeathet who was lookin sukly, Chainpaw got Nightslash and Gothkit was mentored Dragonfire. Now I took dracopaw 2 the hunten spot and I tought him how 2 I got black I went to get some erbs from jayfether and he was….beating pinkpaw!"WTF U8 BASTIURD! I COULD XILE U NOW 4 THAT!"I yelled hotly."But u wont u need me and besides I want Stickblossom 2 be my app."he snurred sarkastickly. "OMG THAT IS NOT REAL!"I SHOUTED .then I took his stick and broke it into 666 feces and than threw it in the lake."He started crien and ran and jumped in after it but I pulled him out and now I will restran him bc new need a med cat and he has no app.

This is a short chap bc my hands r frezzing off and im makin typos

See u next chap!


	5. Teh Cliff hanger

I restrained Jay form jumpin into the lake but he had 2 have suvaolonce on him at all times(xept 4 when he goes 2 the dirt place pervs)So now he hates me and wants 2 kill me but he is old and week and I am yong and strong.I could not remember when he was hot. Only dracofire and his epic poams filled my mind now. He wrote a epik 1 calles'Dragon Blood' whichb is awesome and also romanic .

**I m urs**

**U belong 2 teh wind and sky**

**U never cry**

**Bc u r powerfill and epik and also brave and hot**

**Im lucky that I am urs**

**Bc u r the hot**

**Everlasting darkness **

**And also magic**

**And moth fuking cool also**

**And totally sweet**

Everytime he sings this I fall in love with him many epic danger is upon us now!

I walked up 2 the hifh rock and I wasjumped on by….Hakfrost!

"OMG what r u doing here "I explaned painfully

'A 2leg heeled me and I am back!1!'also I want 2 take over the clans and kill u"

'How did u get into camp"I aassed

I had help he from behind a roc came…..Jayfeathet!"Omg u tratorus basturd!"I yelled ass my hart split in 2 like a apple being cut by a blood red knife."u tried 2 kill Sticjblossom so now Hakfrost will kill o!."He snirrked twerkfully."Also, u r a bicth and deserve 2 dye antways so in ur face." I am trapped by 2 evel snurrking cats what do I do?

(that is called a cliff hanger)


	6. much badness

I was gone bc of the scool system and its depressing of free time and they also give way 2 muck howk.

So my life continued but I had 1 more kit. She was black with black ande silver and red shining pin stripe. A glisting moon shone on her fourhead. She has eyes that were as black and silver ass and bad ass(gettit).I named her Badkit cause her warrior name was badass. As I maned her, I felt a cold pocket of air suround me and I herd a voive say:

**U have fullfilled ur destiny**

**U can go to satrclan now**

**The new profosoy will rise and badkit will follow in ur footstep**

**U must die (** I can do this cause divergent did it lol)

I yelles haterfully at starclan"u fukin loserzs! Wtf do I hafe 2 die?" it was mothr unfair.

"thou shalt not wine u will die in the most bad ass way possible

2 days later I was surround by likev 20000 were great dains and were like 6 feet tall. They slashed me downb but I killed like 1999999 of them first

In my dyin bre3ath I yelled"badkit will lead!"

I died my legassy lived on in badkit.

(Lol u weren't expecten that Lol)


	7. teh new warrior

So I got kind of board w/bloodstar cause she had full filled her destany. So her new dater badkit will complet the rain of badassery in her line. Now badkit can grow yup and repet bteh desany !

I open my brite red eyes. I was in the stupid nersary agin, and I was derpressed. I watched the stupid kits playin a dum game named "frolikin' it was happy and I did not want to play bc I was derpressed and did not play. I am Badkit. I am black w/black and red pin strips. And bloody red eyes with no pupils just red (bc that is epiker ) I went 2 vist darkstar, the only 1 who knew my mother is sent like 50000 dogs to kill her but she killed like 49999999 of them b4 they killed her. I have 2 brothers but 1 Is shadowclan but I don't juge him for that bc I am not rasist. He has kits is really a girl.I have other brothers but they r in the backround .my dad jumped off a cliff w/her body bc he was depressing but he went 2 starclan bc he was nobil. As I stepped in 2 darkstars cave I felt a green lite. It was…..loki!And standing next 2 him was a hot teen with pale skin and glowing black hair. She wore a black torn miniskirt and a red tank top w/metal egding and black camo leather jacket with torn off sleeves and ear rings shaped like skulls ansd blood …..it was darkstar. She kissed loki and they disappertated into thin air.I came out. A cat jumped on me and yelled'she murders darkstar kill her" but I killed 20 cats and ran bc I knew that my destanty lied beyond the clans!


	8. i am XILED

Chap 9- I am Xiled!

I was xiled from the clans bc loki telapoted darkstar away and the clan thinks I killed her which is a bunch of bull s***. I ran from the clan vowed that I wold come back and reck revengence on all the haters. I had 2 get a new name bc badkit does not sound epic.I named my self Blood after my I walked thru the 2 leg place a bunch of kittypets started 2 follow me."wtf go away stakers" I yelled angrily. "hahahah ahahah aahah"they scoffed"whatcha going to do kill us."I jumped on them and shredded there livers and harts and also there brains.

Then I saw it….the montans! I ran towards them my hart flying like the blood that flowed in my vans.A voice came from the mountans and said in dragonfires voice and also bloodstars voice;

**U r the 1 of the new profosoy**

**U must fofill it epikly **

**Perve that ur our dater**

**Be epik and storng and despite the kittypet haters**

**Go to the montans and get the profosoy from the stoned teller**

I did not know what this ment. What should I do. I prayed to the Daek Forset bc all of starclan are mf'in losers and tehn I had a sudden insperation –I had to go to the montans to fulfill the profosoy and go back and revenge my xile on the clan losers.


	9. the montans and also the tribe

4 all u who tell me that the stoned tellar dies alredy, he dies but was reincarnatiated by starclan .

I clamberd up the ice mountains but I was so hot that the cold didn't bother me anyway(get it?) I saw a waterfall and on my instinvt I jump down it. I land in a cave and a skinny old cat with bulgy bald eye came 2 me and said' this is the 1 that the prof0soy speeks of she will save us from the 2legs' 'yes that is me I said. Then a goldish cat with pink specks jumped out and said'no that is me I am the 1 of the profosoy!1 she was a slut I was sure.'I charg dule! I yelled with the wisdom of starclan surround me. She said 'ok'.we charge each other. I jumped her paws and did a jedi back flip and drop kicked her in the ribs and destroyed arua of starclan surrounded me and I shown black and also silver . 'omg she is truly the 1 picked by starclan to free us from bondage. I devisted a plan. 6 warriors wold lead the 2legs 2 the ege of the montan and the rest wold trip them with vines and then I wold push them off. The plan worked and a saved the tribe! Now I lead them back 2 the fourest and we will destroy all the clan bc starclan and tunderclan were jerks 2 me and so they deserve it.


	10. teh black cat

I went back 2 the clans victoriesly . But first I ran back to the 2leg place and practiced my jedi flip on the kittypets. I walkd though the alles and I herd a high piched voce.'what art thou doin in my teretory' asked a small black first I thout kittypet but no; this cat had icey yellow eyes and the look of death surrounded him. It was … …scorge!11 'my name is Blood and do u want 2 help me take over the clans?' I asked. 'No arrest thou her!' shouted scorge.'traytor basterd'I yelled'I will revenge! I was locked in a metal box but after dark I pick the lock with my claws wich were like 9 inches long and also red with poson green tips. I suduced the gard and ran off but I am not a cowerd I will revenge myselves!


	11. i DISTROY SCORGE

I jumpd on scorge and ripped his eyes out so he did not have eyes. 'now u r blind so I will not kill nu. I will let u live bc I am not a sosapath anyways'. I also took his claw coller but I threw it a way bc im not a stupid kittypet im a fukin pated out of the bush and said'I have been wachen u badkit and u r deserving of ur warriir name Badass bc u r sooooooooo badass'

Ikilled him but not all the way an d I left him by a house so a ppl wod pik him up.

'I am badstar and I KICK ASS!' I yelled


	12. OMG ITS Chapter 13

Badstar is so epic she is the best!

Btw this chapter is totaly epic and also not 4 the week of hart bc it has lots of blood and death!111

I set out 2 rule the clans. I bathed in blood in the day and I fote starclan at night and I killed them all(see remember I told u it was epic)

Now I went 2 the dark fourest and looked 4 my mom.(she was there bc starclan is, or was bc I killed them all, a bunch of fukin basterds who r jelos and losers) she was fiten brokenstar and hawkfrost and also killed brokenstar and jayfeathet esely bc they were blind fools and she was clawin g hakfrost 2 pices and yelling 'DIE U BETRAYING SCUMBAG DIE DRAGON WAS BETTER THEN U ANY WAYS' I looked at her and she said'badkit?' and I said'bloodsatr' and we looked at each other with thout.


	13. Bloodstar

Sorry that I was gone so long it took 4ever 2 think up insperation 4 this story chapter.

Maybe u could tell me who u like better bloodstar or badass (I acttully like badass better bc she is so badass gettit)

I look at my mother and I say' what r u doing 2 that hot tom' 'whell he is a fuking betrayer who betrayed me and tried 2 kill me b4 u were born. Also bc he lied 2 me and also I killed jatfeather bc he is stupid and thinks a stick can have kits the fuker.''o I gettit' I said explanatorily. And I helped her beat his ass.

After that I told her that I said that she could get in2 starclan now but she said no bc she wanted 2 stay here and kick ass 4ever.

'ok but how about dragonfire don't u still like him' I asked

'yes but he is here bc he teknically commited suicide bc he loves me so thats alrigt.'she said happily but also depressedly bc that was how she is and youll just have 2 aceppt that bc she is that way 4ever bc she is dead and u cant change that ever.

'I will go back 2 thunderclan and claim the leaderships bc ur my mother and u were leader so its my birth write.

'ok and ill send a sigh if u need 1 bc the clan is a bunch of unbelieving basterds anway and also if u see cloudtails goast tell him that I challenege him 2 a dulle at midnight by 4tree, ok

'ok mom I said..

I went back 2 thunderclan 2 clainm my bith write!

Btw if u can think of any tom that would be prefect 4 badass pls tell me bc I cant think who would be best 4 her.


	14. i cliam my birth rite

Thx reedflite22 4 all the names evan if some were lame

Chapter 15: I cliam my birth rite

I walked in2 the tunderclan camp feeling all dark and seacreative.

'wtf wats she doing here!'yells some cat. It was daisy.i noted this and also her dater hazaltail standing next 2 her.i would xile them later bc they were kittypetts. and also horse.(this is obvius bc she tries 2 mate cloudtail in the is a hore. And also her dater.)

'shut ur fukin face kittypett skum.' I yelled loud.

'haha make me loser roge.'she said all smugly and horly.

'yeh make her' twitted hazaltail all nerdly

'dont make me angey u wont like me when im angry'I growed.(gettit like burce banner in the advengers)

'wow ur lame u never did anything important ur just roge skum and u deserve 2 die bc ur mother killed cloudtail' mew daisty

'well that was my mothers he deserved 2 die.'I snarked sarkasticklly

I jumped on her and ripped her guts and spilled them on her dater who dies off a hart attack bc she is week.

'that's going 2 happin 2 uall is u dont lisin 2 me so I claim this clan 4ever bc is it my birth rite' I proclamed darklly

Now I can con quests the clans like the profosoy says.


	15. badass becomes badstar!

There is like a 'camo' in this chapter btw

I stood on the high rock and said loudly'I am badstar and im ur new leader bc it is my blood birth rite.'

A brown and white and gray and spekled cat cme fourth and yelled all hore-like' wtf ur not r leader wheres darkstar bing her back or ill kill u .'

I looked at her and said wisly' Who the fuk r u hore?' she yelled back 'chainmalic' and darkstar was my mother u bitch'(gettit like in hp but differnt)

'well loki came and diapered with her and he also terned her into a hot human 2leg (Im not gay but she was hot) 'lyin asshole ' yelled chainmalise.

I had no choose, I had 2 kill her or she was going 2 hert my reputashon. Its like self defence. I jumped on her and killed her by slashing her throt wide open.

'im not going 2 pick a depudy bc all tunderclan cats are dum skum(see it rymese)and also bc I killed starclan and they cant stop my lol moment.'I xplaned carfully.

I walked on the ege of the forest when I herd a werd sound it was like a c;law on a black bord. I pauses and looked at what was makin the noise. It was….a roge!

'wtf ur on my territory roge skum' said me.

'wtf u cant stop me bc im a fukin roge and I can do whatever I want bc im a fukin roge.' Said the roge

'acttully ur a fukin bitch and also what is ur name? I asked all badass

'its reed u fuker and don't u call me a bitch bc ur a bitch'

And reed jumped on my and we start 2 fite!


	16. reed

(if u didnt get the camo it was reedflite22)(also I need some epik mate names bc my name-spiret is broken and im out of good names)

I looked a this dumb fuck cat in front off me. He was red and white (but not blue lol) I said' wow u fite good even though ur a dumfuck do u want 2 be my deputy?

Reed narrewed his eyes' why dont u pick like a fukin clan cat 2 be it I know why….its bc u want 2 kill me bc im a roge but I cant help it so dont jugde me ok fuker?! L (the sad face is bc he was sad bc he didn't want 2 be a clan cat)

Don't worry if some cat calls u a fuker just kill them I dont care just do it' I said pecfully.

Good ill join ur 'clan' and be depudy at least 4 now ' porclamed reed.

So I went back 2 camp with him and all the loser clan cats were like'omg ewwww that's a roge r we gonna kill him 4 fiting practice?

'omg u fuking rasist basterds cant u accepts some1 different then u omg ur all just a bunch of rasist horse!?

I went up 2 the big rock and yelled loudly' this is reedflite hes my new depudy'

A big white tom stood up and said'wtf why arnt u making a real clan cat deputy instead of that kittypet trash' it was …..whitestrom !

'I said well hes my depudy so go fuk urself and now reedflite will help me purg the clans!

As we were going 2 do this there was a wtf moment. Reedfang jumps on me and said'wtf I know what u want u want 2 embress me don't u fuker?'

'what-the-fuk-do-u-mean-I –don't want-2-embress u bc I love u !'as soon ass the words left my mouth-I knew they were I found my sole mate?


	17. the purge of the clans

I looked deeply in2 reeds it true or lies what I had said. Did I love him or was I just trying 2 make him feel better. I relizes that it is trueth I have **found** my mate 4 4ever. But reed was all like 'I cant mate u bc ur a leeder and Im a kittypet'

But I said that I would kill any cat who tryed 2 tell me that.

'wtf stop trying 2 portect me im not a kid im like 30' he yelled hatefully

But I looked at his striong hands and relized that this was a lies. He was really like 19 or something. 'well this doesnt mater bc we have 2 go pugre the clans **now** remenmbr?' I asked

'don't just tell me u love me and than walk away he said sadly' dont we have to make out or something.

'making out mast **wait**.we have 2 kill all the kittypetts in the forest. I explaned pecefully.

'wtf im a kittypet r u gonna kill me 2"? he said

'no bc no warrior and that's ok.' I said happily but also darkly

We went 2 showdow clan and killed tawnypet and also okefur bc they were actually kittypets pertending 2 be warriors. Like in discise.

In the other clans we killed mitsystar , and stormfur bc they were hafclan and also we killed onestar and mousewisker bc onestar is a fuking rasist basterd anyways.

'now we can make out' I said and we did and I was preganent.

In 2 days I had reedflites kits. There was a red-brown-gold-grey boy, a black girl with silver stripes and also red stripes, and a fluffy yellow girl one that was week and pityfull anyway.

'the boy is Deathkit' said reed proudly and I approved it.

'the black one is bloodkit like my mom and the week one is Lamekit and she'll die anyway bc she is week and the other kits r strong.'

'wow those r good named 'said reed darkly .

I looked at the kits and a pane came 2 my hart.

I could not keep them bc it would make me week like Lamekit so I gave them 2 a other queen so they could live in the clan


	18. the new profocy

hi fans and 'other' ppl!

With a pane in my hart I gave my kits 2 a other wind clan cat named flowrfrolic or some lame thing like that.

'well u better take good care of them bc ill be back when there like 6 months so they can be apprentics'

She nodded but then I did not see the evel glimmer in her pink eye

When I went back 2 the camp I had a dream. Bloodstar was there and cloudtail but he was like all mangaled like a old sock.

Then dragonfire spoke but in ryme

**Perge the clans and go**

**2 the montans ovr**

Bloodstar opened her mouth but it sounds like 3 voces instead of 1.

**Go 2 montans and see the stoned teller he will tell u where**

**2 find ur true love**

Cloudtail opens his mouth but I cut him with my claws wich were red btw

'wtf mom my true love is reedflite stop tying 2 run my life mom!' I yelled

'**remember me '** they moaned

'well I dont want 2 remembre u cloud fuker' I yelled

I wake up my hart sad and dark with could I give up my sole mate 4 my true mate

Then reedflie came in and said' lol badstar do u want 2 make out now or what?.

I started 2 cry softly in my sole. I loved him!


	19. the meeting

wow some of u ppl r really mean in ur revews maybe ill stop posting if u dont stop being mean so take that!

I had a pane in my hart as I told reedflite what I ment 2 do.

'u dont have 2 w…t..F' he said soft in a loud way like a sisure'I know what u want. U want 2 dump me 4 some dum fuk clan cat. I fact u probly have bean cheeting on my 4 like a month with him !?'

'no wait I love u more then me! I said sadly.'also it would acutly be a tribe cat btw.'

'wtf I dont care but im coming with u so u dont cheet ok?' I said

'ok but remember the profosoy! I cautsioned him carefuly

' I have a seacret 2 tell u. I dont believe in profosoys or starclan that's it.

I relized that he was right and that we shoud not listen 2 starclan and they don't exist.i called a meeting and said'im leaven with reedflite'…..

A cat yelled' wtf r u going 2 dessert us bc u want 2 go make out with him.'

It was hollyleaf so I killed her bc she was lieing abot me

'also lokispeer is ur new leeder until I get back so hes like 'lokistar' and also if u believe in starclan then u r living a lie bc they dont exist!

'lier pants on fire' yelled mudfur and mothwing and leafpool and also the windclan medecene cat exept I don't know his name

'all u medecene cats are like un employed now u have 2 go become warriors.

'I would rather die said mudfur so I killed him

Then me and reedflite went 2 the mountans !


	20. devon

bWe went 2 the montans and climbed 2 the top but not all the way. 'stay here and make sure that no ppl come' I said but yelling like the wind which was cold and fast but I was colder = FASTER!(SEE WHAT I DID THERE)

'WTF no bc youll just cheet on me u back fuker' yelles reed

'just listin 2 me I love u ok ' I screecthed . I went in2 the cave. It was a big cave and I walked 4 like 4 hours. At the end of the tunnal I saw a shadow. But it was not a shadow. It was a black cat with yellow eyes and midnite black paws and also 1 silver eye and 6 silver claws on each paws. He looked at me and I met his eyes and I thot-this is my true love 4ever this is my bf 4 eeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!11!

He looked at me and said in a dark and brooding voce' I am the chained shadow

Why do thy come with thy kittypet bf?'

'um hes not my bf hes my m-' but I did not finish bc I realize the truth- reedflite was not myh love….bc he was a abusive kittypet who would kill me bc he yells at me loke every day!

'good I have freeed thee mind. Now there is nothing 2 stop u having sex with me.'he said. But his dark eyed simed with sadness.

'great' I prepared 2 have sex with him

'exept 1 thing. I cant have a mate bc im like the tribe medicine cat so I cant have see with thy. Sorry bc thee are really hot.'

'well r u gonna tell anyone if we do it? Bc if u don't then we can do it' I explaned

So we started 2 make out but…reedflite ran in!

2


	21. reedflie chained shadow fite

Reedflite ran in and his eyes got all big and disbeleiving. He saw me and teh chained showdow doing it.

' .FUCK?/ I THOT U LOVED ME U BITCH AND U SAID THAT U WOULDNT MAKE OUT WITH ANY TRIBE CATS WTF WHAT IS THIS!' He yelled, like a hater.

'well that was accutly a lie but also not' I ex-planed.

'WELL UR A LIER AND IM GOING 2 KILL THIS HUGE SICK BASTERD! He scenmed also like a hatter.

'well ur just a hater then bc chainedshadow is my true love and true love can never be stoped, just broken! I said like a boss

Then CS stood fourth and said 'btw im like majik bro so dont mess with thee.'

And reedflite was like 'yeah rite NOT' so chainshadow said 'avda kadavera' and reedflite flew out of the cave with a flash of red and silver light…..and he was dead as a dead mouse!1

Btw if this chapter affendsthe real reedflite then im sorry but it can suck it bc this is my story and I say what goes and dosent go her.

Also chained shadow is my new bf and he is hot and pale like him


	22. Teh Stoned Teller 2

Lol chainshadow is just like my new bf nick bc he is hot and also pale.

Chapter – the secrest

Then the stoned teller came in and was all like " wtf man why is there a corpes out her and also why r u sitting in the cave of starclan with a hot cat omg r u making out bc ur like sebulet!11

'no it is not like that !' said cs all desperately

In my hart I knew this was a lie but I had 2 lie 2 save r relationship 4 ever!' we were not making out he was just pertecting me from that evil motherfuker out there bc he is like all powerfull and stuff'

'well ok but just don't make out with her ….bc I want 2 lol'

My hart shilvred in supsence. He was like 63 and that is like way 2 old 4 me. Also he was not my type anyway.

'well a profosoy told me 2 come here and find my mate so I came I explaned

'I see' said stoned teller' but I still want 2 make out'

Then chained shadow said ' adva kevada' and the stoned teller died


	23. we patry with the tribe

Chapter 24- we party with the tribe

I looked at the body of the stoned teller and I felt my hart drop 2 my feet( but not really bc then I would be dead lol)

'why did u kill him he was innocent? I asked

'accutly no he was a fuking basterd who wanted 2 kill me and also thee' affrimed chainshadow

I gapsed 'omg how did u know?'

'bc I could see his sole' said cahinshadow

'o I forget that u r majik lol'I said

So we went 2 the tribe and said that the stoned teller had a hart attack. But this was not a lie.

So we made chainshadow like chainstar and we partied hard.


	24. The end

Sorry I was gone so long did u miss me.

I was busy writting this epik new chapter! But it is sad bc it is also the last one. Im starting A new story called Strom of Warriors

Or maybe Storm of blood

A stupid fuk tripe cat saw the body and was a,ll like"omg hes really dead she killed him lets avenge him

I killed her and I looked at chainshadow who was my true mate who was the only cat I could ever kit with.

Omg lets go home 2 thunderclan bc I was born therd and I belong there I said brodly.

"But u said it sux? Said cchainshadow

'I know but my moms spirit I there and my brother is there. I explNed

' yes lets go.

So we went and the tribe was sad 4 chainshadow 2 go but they cheered us on.

We went home and I ruled the forst with a iron claw and cchainshadow ruls at my side 4ever.

BADASS RULS 4EVER,,

So thats it but im not leaving yet so dont cry pls.

Also, 2 all flamers. My story was liked so in ur unhot faces bitchs


End file.
